The Great Muppet Movie Ride
The Great Muppet Movie Ride is a ride at Muppet Studios and Disney's Hollywood Adventure Park . This ride parodies The Great Movie Ride and uses the same tram technology. Queue The queue is a small museum dedicated to Jim Henson and has several pictures of Jim Henson.Video screens also hang on the walls and show clips from Muppet TV shows and movies and several old commercials that Jim Henson worked on along with his old short films.Several movie posters also hang on the wall. Pre Ride Video Kermit welcomes guests and introduces himself and several other muppets as their tour gides to the ride and tell them that they are about embark through the history of movies.Kermit then introduces the guests to Dr. Honeydew and Beaker who explain that your "tram" is really a new prototype they've invented especially for the ride and go through a safety speil of things you shouldn't do while on the attraction (using Beaker as the example of course). Ride After guests board a tram, they start moving towards theater doors and the Muppets start singing "Hey a Movie!" as guests move through the Muppet Theater. Audio animatronic versions of Statler and Waldorf on a golf cart heckle the guests and tell them that they're going the wrong way as they zoom off into the darkness. Miss Piggy shows up on the tram's video screen and tells guests that in a moment, they're going to join her in her favorite musical, "Singin' in the Rain", with Kermit the Frog as Don Lockwood, and she rushes off to get changed and join him. As the tram comes out of the theatre doors, guests see a giant rotating cake with Janice, Lydia Pig, Trumpet Girl and a female Whatnot as starlets, but the cake is spinning out of control and water is being sprayed everywhere. Guests then move into a rainy street where Kermit the Frog dressed as Don Lockwood and Miss Piggy dressed as Kathy Selden both sing "Singin' in the Rain" while swinging from a lamppost. Suddenly, they both slip on the sidewalk and fall into the puddle on the street, floating out of view. On the tram's video screen, a soaking wet Kermit apologizes for the fiasco yet Statler and Waldorf in their golf cart say it's an improvement. As the tram turns round a corner, guests see Annie Sue Pig as Mary Poppins and Scooter as Bert singing "Chim Chim Cher-Ree", but Annie Sue Pig gets covered in soot as the chimney explodes. Kermit then turns the video screen over to Rowlf. Rowlf then tells the guests that they are heading into the set of The Public Enemy, and rushes off to get changed. The guests enter a street in 1930s Chicago and go past Rowlf as James Cagney falling through a door. Suddenly, the tram stops underneath a tunnel and gets involved in a shootout between Sprocket the Dog and his companions Foo-Foo and Baskerville the Hound. Eventually, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew is able to start up the tram again, and it goes into the next scene as Rowlf hands over to Fozzie Bear, and Statler and Waldorf then heckle the guests again. Fozzie Bear tells guests they're about to go west and enter the small town of Muppstone Gulch in West Texas. Guests enter the set of "The Good, The Bad and The Ugly" where Kermit the Frog as The Frog with No Name and Rowlf as Ethan Edwards are sitting on top of Muppet horses making galloping sounds with coconuts tied to their hooves. The tram then stops outside the Muppstone Gulch Bank, where another shootout between Sheriff Fozzie Bear and Scooter as Kid Scoot is taking place. After the Muppstone Gulch Bank is blown up when Kid Scoot throws TNT through one of its windows (and rocks the tram), Dr. Bunsen Honeydew starts up the tram again, and Statler and Waldorf heckle Fozzie but they too get shot at, causing Statler to drive off. Captain Link Hogthrob then appears on the screen and tells them they're heading into the USS Swinetrek for the upcoming "Pigs in Space: The Movie". As the guests move into the bridge of the Swinetrek, the crew is currently locked in battle with some Space Pie-Rats in their spacegoing Spanish Galleons, lead by Captain Rizzo the Rat. Statler and Waldorf heckle Gonzo, the pigs and the chickens until they get shot by a laser blast, splitting their vehicle in two, with Statler and Waldorf holding each other's hand. Link then hands over to Gonzo and Rizzo, who is still dressed as Captain Rizzo. They tell the guests that they're about to enter an Egyptian temple with Indiana Jones. Guests enter the set of "Raiders of the Lost Ark" where Johnny Fiama as Indy and Sal Minella as Sallah try to lift the Ark while several muppet ghosts fly around the set scaring the two. As the tram rounds a corner, guests see a large altar in the form of a Muppet Anubis. On top of the altar is a priceless emerald being watched over by a cloaked temple guard who sounds a lot like Fozzie Bear, and Animal as Major Toht trying to steal the jewel. As Animal touches the jewel, a plume of fire engulfs the altar, and as it clears, guests see a singed Animal and Fozzie Bear, who faints. Gonzo then turns the video screen over to Uncle Deadly as he rushes off to go and direct the next scene. Uncle Deadly tells the guests that they are heading into the set of "Frankenstein". The guests enter the old, shadowy castle, surrounded with strange scientific machines, test tubes and generators buzzing and flashing all around. Riders see Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Crazy Harry, ready to pull the switch on a giant Beaker as a horrified Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy watch. Gonzo, in jodhpurs and a beret, shouts directions through a megaphone, while a team of rats man the equipment and Animal works the camera. Two rats run through a hamster wheel powering a generator providing power to the machinery via a cable - and via Fozzie Bear, who, holding the two ends of the cable in each hand, lights up each time the machinery sparks, and faints afterwards with smoke coming out of his ears. The tram then exits the castle and Uncle Deadly hands over to Scooter as the tram enters the set of "Tarzan the Ape Man". Here, Kermit the Frog as Tarzan is seen swinging on a vine (and falling off it), and Miss Piggy as Jane is seen sitting on a Muppet elephant with Sal Minella sitting beside the Muppet elephant. As the tram rounds a corner, Scooter hands over to Zoot as the tram enters the set of "Casablanca". Guests see George the Janitor and Mildred as Rick Blaine and Isla Lund, respectively, standing in front of a plane with rats tied onto its propellors, screaming for help. Zoot then hands over to Robin, who introduces his favourite movie, "Peter Pan". The guests move into the set where Kermit as Peter Pan, Janice, Scooter and Bean Bunny as the Darling children fly over a cardboard cut-out London, each in a very visible harness dangling by rope from a rig above. Miss Piggy, as Tinker Bell is swinging all over the place, causing a Miss Piggy shaped hole in the backdrop, as the team of rats, Sweetums and Animal, desperately try to get her under control. Janice then shows up on the tram's video screen and tells guests that they're about to go into her favorite movie,"The Wizard of Oz" with herself as Dorothy and she rushes off to change. Guests then move into the Munchkin village which is in chaos as Miss Piggy dressed as Glinda the good witch is swinging all over the place from a rope as her bubble acts as a makeshift wrecking ball causing Janice and the Munchkins (played by Rizzo and the rats) to duck and causing her to dent the tram as Gonzo desperately tries to get her down. On the tram's video screen, Kermit introduces the grand finale as the tram goes into the ride's grand finale. For the grand finale, the Muppets (joined by Statler and Waldorf) sing a reprise of "Hey a Movie!". Kermit then thanks the riders for joining the tour and to enjoy the rest of their day. Cast *'Jim Henson'- Kermit the Frog, Waldorf, Link Hogthrob, Dr. Teeth *'Steve Whitmire'- Rizzo the Rat, Bean Bunny, Lips *'Frank Oz'- Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Sam the Eagle *'Dave Goelz '- Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Zoot *'Richard Hunt'- Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Beaker, Statler *'Bill Baretta '- Dr. Teeth, Johnny Fiama *'Matt Vogel '- Uncle Deadly, Robin the Frog, Crazy Harry, Sweetums, Floyd Pepper, Dr. Julius Strangepork *'Peter Linz '- Walter, Sal Minella *'Stephanie D'Abruzzo '- Wanda *'Richard Hunt '- Janice (archival recording) *'Jerry Nelson '- The Announcer (archival recording) Transcript See here Mechanics Multiple animatronics of the Muppets are used throughout the ride. Projection screens are visible in about every set so the Muppets can talk to riders and for some visual effects. Multiple effects such as fire, mist and smoke are used. Trivia *Janice's introduction to the Wizard of Oz segment of the ride is lifted from the special ''The Muppets Go to the Movies ''with new footage featuring Richard Hunt's vocals. *The rats wear their Munchkin outfits and Miss Piggy wears her "Tattypoo" outfit from ''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz '' *Janice, Scooter and Bean's pajamas in the ''Peter Pan ''sequence are replicas of the pajamas they wore in Boom! Studios' ''Muppet Peter Pan ''comic series Background Info * Time: 10 minutes * Saftey Restraint: None * Fastpass available Category:Attractions Category:Rides Category:Dark rides Category:Muppets Attractions